


Patience

by lokasenna (webellion)



Series: Torchwood Yoga [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Dominance, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, F/M, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webellion/pseuds/lokasenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen gets a private yoga lesson wherein he learns patience is a virtue. Or is a vice? He isn't quite sure after this encounter with the Hub's yoga instructor, Llian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Torchwood Yoga series. Thanks to starfireNZ for beta.

“Lights. Low.” Llian spoke into the comm. The lights in the training room dimmed in response, darkening the room to candlelit.

Owen rose and padded towards her. He reached out to catch her waist and pull her to him, but she twisted away from him lithely. “You're supposed to be on your mat,” her tone was softly disapproving but there was a smile on her face.

“Oh come on,” Owen murmured. “We both know where this is going. No time to play hard-to-get.” He reached for her again.

Llian raised an eyebrow skeptically and neatly sidestepped him. “I think you must misunderstand, Owen.” she said quietly.

Owen was stricken for a moment, confused. What was she playing at here? Earlier she'd been willing, hadn't she? Practically invited him to screw her right then and there. So what was this?

“The end of your practice is not a time for action, it is a time to lie back and let your body accept the fruits of your labor,” she instructed solemnly.

He stood rooted to the spot in disbelief. She was really doing this to him. The little pricktease- 

His train of thought slammed to a halt when he saw the look in her eyes. They were dark, promising, and gazing deeply into his. He drew in a breath, letting out a sigh that ended with a tremble he would have really preferred to keep to himself. He didn't know how she did it, but every time he was within twenty feet of her, all he could think about was how he'd like to knock that yoga calm right out of her and make her scream for it. He couldn't work when he knew she was in the Hub, even if he hadn't seen her. Imagining what her lithe body was doing and with whom completely shattered his concentration. He had to get this out of his system.

“Alright,” he said thickly. “You're the expert.” A rush of searing want flashed through his entire body when he was rewarded with an ever so slight upward curl of her lips. He hardened instantly, obviously tenting his loose track pants. Llian smiled wickedly when her eyes flicked downwards, and his prick jumped under her gaze. Her tongue flicked out to moisten her lips, sending another shiver surging through him. Reluctantly, he returned to his mat.

“Lie back,” Llian told him silkily, still standing at the music console. Soft throbbing music flowed out of the training room speakers. She closed her eyes for a moment, swaying to the music. Owen was mesmerized, obeying her like a sleepwalker. “Close your eyes,” she purred.

Rolling back on his mat, Owen closed his eyes, his breath quickening with anticipation. He could hear her moving towards him, her bare feet hardly making a noise on the floor mats. “Breathe,” she urged, drawing out the word. God, her voice was so sexy. He'd wanted to fuck her the moment he'd first heard it. It was low and smooth, like she was always telling you a dirty secret. It had made yoga class torturous, verging on embarrassing, until he'd managed to get his reactions somewhat under control.

He flinched in surprise when she slid her hands over the tops of his bare feet. Her throaty chuckle sent shivers up his spine as her touch slid lingeringly over his ankles, her long fingers wrapping around them gently and pressing just for a heartbeat. Disappointment flared when her path took her from direct contact to gliding over the slick fabric of his track pants, smoothing up his shins and over his knees. She paused there again, squeezing gently, pressing his legs down into the mat. 

Owen wanted to see her there kneeling between his legs. Without thinking, he lifted himself up onto his elbows and opened his eyes. The sight of it nearly knocked him backwards again. There she was, on all fours like some predatory cat, looking up at him, her eyelids fluttering slowly, that wicked little smile still curling across her lips. 

“Get up here,” Owen growled. He wanted those soft, expressive, enticing lips. Wanted to pull her under him and ravage her for teasing him.

Her smile widened. “I will. Be patient.”

“I'm not good with patient,” Owen admitted through gritted teeth.

“I know.”

Owen groaned with frustration and collapsed backwards again, his hands balled into fists at his sides. For all his protestations, this was too good to stop. The thrill of anticipation heightened every touch, every sound. “You'll be fucking sorry if you're just winding me up,” he snarled, his voice just breathless enough to take the razor-sharp edge off it.

Llian chuckled softly. Her hands continued upward, over his thighs, pressing harder now across his quadriceps and then letting up as they came to rest on his hip bones. “Llian...” he warned her.

“Shhh...” she replied as she turned, kneeling on the outside of his hips now, straddling him, facing away. As she lowered her weight against his trapped erection, he loosed a guttural sound of pleasure and relief, pushing his hips forward to meet her. His hands slid up to grip her waist and then he felt her curving back towards him in a backbend that brought her down to lie fully on top of him, facing up. Her head just reached over his shoulder and she let it drop back slowly, sliding her cheek against his jawline. “Mmmm...” she hummed, the feel of it resonating through her and into his chest.

Owen's hands immediately began to explore. One slid across her exposed belly to pull Llian down against him harder, the other reached up to massage her breast eagerly. 

Slowly, gently, she took each of his hands in her own and placed them carefully on her body. The heel of one hand sat on her hip bone, fingers just dipping down into the hollow of her belly. The other she placed just under her breast, curving around her rib cage. She pressed against each hand with her own. “Don't move these,” she whispered.

“What are you doing?” Owen protested, digging in his fingers with displeasure. 

“Just feel,” Llian said enigmatically.

She let her arms drape on either side of his body, settling her weight down evenly over him. Owen had to admit it felt damn good with her warmth against him, her ass pressing right down onto his throbbing hard-on. He let out a loud groan as she shifted her hips just slightly, moving until she felt the hard length of him and settled the center of that firm little ass right over it.

Owen bucked up, pressing into that sweet spot hungrily, shifting her entire body up and down to slide against him.

“Owen, stop.” he heard her whisper huskily in his ear, her breath curling over his skin hotly.

His fingers dug in again. “Stop what?” 

“Stop moving.” Llian clarified in that honeyslick phone sex voice of hers.

“I think it's a little late for that game now, darlin',” Owen hissed, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

“Owen, please... I want to show you something,” she pleaded softly, and he just couldn't resist that, his hips twitching at the sound of his name from her lips. He let out a long sigh and tried to relax back into the mat. The music swirled around them in the near dark and his heart was pounding. He was sure she could feel it.

“Alright, show me.” It was a dare, not an acquiescence.

Then precisely nothing happened. Just the song and the sound of their breath together, bodies completely still. Owen twitched, getting frustrated, then froze as he felt her move her hips just slightly. The smallest movement, but he could feel it start in her belly and ripple up under his other hand as she inhaled, her pelvis rocking against his aching cock as she exhaled. It was electrifying.

Llian moved in time with the music, and Owen groaned softly, keeping stock still beneath her. It wasn't easy and he trembled with the effort. He didn't usually like toppy women, but this was something completely different. In his grasp, Llian felt fragile and powerful at the same time. He could dig his fingers in under her ribs, making her gasp; he could crush her to him and feel her struggling to breathe against his grip, uncomplaining. His hand on her belly felt each strong pulse of her muscles as she writhed against him, felt it rise with each of her inhales and gasps. If he pulled down hard with the heel of his hand wrapped around the curve of her hip bone, this sound came out of her that made him want to try to stop her with his hands, just to feel her fighting against him.

Owen jerked and shivered as the sensations slowly built, the agonizing slowness making it that much better. Feeling every breath flow through her and down into him was like blowing air into a balloon, and he was the balloon. Every time he lost it and started to buck she stopped, keeping the pace deliberately... meditative was the only way to describe it. Or cruel, take your pick. He was panting in her ear and biting at her neck, but as long as he kept still otherwise, the sweet torture continued.

“Fuck!” he hissed against her hair. “Llian! You have to - I can't -” Another long groan spiraled out of him and he felt a delicious tremor against him in response. She was breathing hard now too, two breaths to each roll of her hips, but always the same rhythm unless he broke the rules. Knowing that it wasn't going to speed up into his usual frenzied screw drove Owen crazy, his stomach tightening as he felt the explosion building in the base of his spine. He was not going to be able to keep still much longer.

Llian was moaning softly, each undulation stronger but never any faster. Owen marveled at her ability to keep pace even while he cursed it. His trembling hands dug deep into her, still planted where she'd placed them. He could feel the smooth outline of her hip bone against the palm of his hand, her ribs heaving under the other hand and he pulled her fiercely against him. His entire body hardened, quivering as the tension rose and overwhelmed him.

Throwing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut tightly, Owen came with a roar he didn't even recognize as his own voice, arching desperately up against her, his mouth right up against her ear. His hands finally broke their confinement and he crushed her in his arms as he shuddered his release. 

He kept his arms wrapped around her, his chest heaving as he calmed down. “Jesus, that was...” Owen said in satisfied bewilderment when he could speak again. He shook his head. “I don't know what that was. That was fucking amazing.”

“Mmm.” Llian said against his neck. “Do you understand the value of patience a little better now?” Her voice was rich and coy.

Owen twitched, thinking of going through this again, wanting it and dreading it at the same time. Next time they were going to play by his rules. “Not really,” he lied with a smile.


End file.
